The Travelers
by Cow-of-Doom
Summary: Three travelers searching for purpose find just that and more, and end up even becoming Neopian hero's.
1. The Travelers

The Travelers   
_by supergirl309_  
  
Dane's feet were only walking out of habit. She kicked a rock angrily across the dingy dirt road. Tila sighed, shaking her head. Dane had been like this all day. The fire Lupess seemed to be living in her own dreary world. Tila stopped short and blocked Dane's way.   
  
Dane, what has gotten into you! You've been like this all day! the red Wocky said, her voice edged with exasperation.  
  
Dane glared accusingly at her friend. Like what? Tila rolled her eyes.   
  
Like that! Glaring, kicking rocks, standing around and pouting. What's going on?!?   
  
Dane retorted, holding her head high. Absolutely nothing.   
  
Tila mumbled. Dane could act however she wanted, no snot out of my nose, Tila thought, catching the angry, accusing mood Dane was in.   
  
Suddenly, a long sigh erupted from Dane. It's just so. . . boring Nothing ever happens. Everyday it's the same old thing: Wake up, go to school, come home, and tend the vegetables for granny. I'm sick of it! I want to do something. . . worthwhile. She sighed again, and stared down at the ground. Like that'll ever happen, she muttered.  
  
Tila shrugged. I guess it is kinda routine. But I'm fine with it. I like a little order. She paused and shuddered. Besides, why would you want something to happen. I hate excitement. She gave another shudder.   
  
Dane sighed and said softly, I guess that's where we're different.  
  
***  
  
That night Dane ate at Tila's house. Every time she glanced at Tila or her family members, she seemed to notice how boring they were. Her father for instance, took a forkful of food, turned his fork upside-down, placed it in his mouth then chewed fifteen times exactly before swallowing. He did this each time he ate. Dane could hardly bare it.   
  
Can I be excused, she choked when Tila's father began to ichew/i his mashed potatoes. Tila nodded.  
  
I'll come with you. I'm full anyway.  
  
They walked outside into the late evening calm. Dane sighed with relief, happy to be away from all that painful sameness. She stared up at the sky, and wondered out loud, You know what would be great, Tila? If someone just took me away from here.  
  
Tila shrugged. I guess. I dunno, though. It's so beautiful with all the stars out and everything. Why? Do you want to go to your house?   
  
Dane sighed wearily. Forget it. I'm going to take a walk. You can stay here.Tila nodded as Dane walked over to the side of the road and crossed without a glance for traffic.   
  
When she was out of hearing range, Tila crossed her arms and said indignantly, Humph! Well, I like my yard just fine, thank you very much! She then turned on her heel and strutted inside.  
  
***  
  
Dane sat on a log, wondering how she and Tila had become friends. She was so different from her. Her and every other pet this side of Neopia. She sighed, wishing even more that someone would just take her away.   
  
I wish they weren't so boring at least, she thought out loud. They never do anything. She shook her head, staring down at the ground. Suddenly, she remembered that she hadn't made a trail to follow back home. She groaned. It was nighttime and she was lost. A piercing howl split the air. Werelupes.   
  
***  
  
Tila was tired. It had been almost an hour since Dane had left. She sighed. She wanted nothing less than to leave home and search the woods for Dane. But there wasn't much else she could do.   
  
she muttered. I wish Dane didn't wish for excitement so. I hate it, and one way or another, I always get dragged in. Nonetheless, she was searching the woods in minutes, making sure to leave a trail behind. Getting lost would just cause more excitement, and she wasn't going to let that happen. She shook her head sadly. Dane was more trouble than she was worth.   
  
***  
  
Werelupes were the least of Dane's worries as she soon found out. She had no idea what else could be lurking in the dark of the night. She searched the ground for some sort of weapon. The best she could find was a heavy branch. She heaved it up and took a clumsy fighting stance.  
  
Suddenly, she heard something. A shadow flashed in the corner of her eye. A bead of sweat slid down her forehead. She spotted a dark shape darting behind a tree.   
  
I mean no harm, she called softly, half-tempted to drop her stick in a greater gesture of peace. Of course she was only half tempted, and kept a tight grip on her make-shift weapon.   
  
Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the trees. Dane shrieked and swung her weapon. The creature was shocked and stepped back, letting out its own shriek.   
  
Don't hurt me! it squealed. Dane dropped her branch. Cowering before her was a small green Eyrie. His feathers were shocking electric green, rather than the normal plain green of many Eyries.   
  
Dane sighed with relief. What are you doing out here? she asked. The Eyrie peered through his wings at her. He blinked.   
  
Oh. You aren't a werelupe, are you? Dane shook her head no. The Eyrie sighed and flopped onto the ground. Cold beads of nervous sweat matted his feathers. Oh good. That means you aren't going to eat me, then. His head jerked up quickly, terror etched in his features. You aren't going to eat me, are you?  
  
Dane almost laughed. Of course not. She lifted a curious eyebrow. Who are you, then? she asked.   
  
The Eyrie reached across his back and pulled a silver harp from the leather strap slung about his shoulders. He smiled mysteriously and struck a chord on his harp. I am Lao, the traveling Eyrie bard--and I am lost.   
  
***  
  
Tila flopped down onto the forest floor. She was exhausted. She panted as she glanced around the forest. Something caught her eye. There was light at the edge of the clearing. She stood up and began walking toward it, as if entranced. Then, she was out of the forest, standing feet away from a comfortable-looking inn.   
  
she whispered, an inn!   
  
***  
  
Dane and Lao were now just as exhausted as Tila. They trudged endlessly through the dark forest, feeling desperately that they were going in circles. Suddenly, Lao caught sight if what looked like. . .an inn! Dane and Lao rushed through the forest, nearing that glorious break in the trees. Suddenly, Dane shrieked in pain.   
  
Lao flipped around to find Dane crouched on the forest floor, a whip-like serpent clinging to her leg with his fangs. Dane shrieked again and lashed out at the snake, hoping to strike. But it was to no avail. The serpent bent and twisted his thin body to avoid the blow. Lao clutched at his harp.  
  
Oh help! he wailed pitifully. Dane was still writhing on the ground with the serpent, when suddenly, a red blur lunged out and struck the snake silly. Dane took his moment of dazedness to reach out and whack him sharply at the base of his neck. He let out a strangled hiss of pain and slithered off of the wretched creature that seemed to be attacking him. He rolled over upright and slithered off into the darkness, pausing only to turn and his angrily at his attackers.   
  
Tila walked up to Dane and began checking her leg. Thanks, Tila, Dane gasped, staring at the spot where the serpent had disappeared.   
  
Lao stepped forward shakily. Who are you? he asked the red Wocky who had just saved Dane's life.   
  
Tila stood up and blinked, noticing Lao for the first time. she said, sounding surprised, I didn't see you there. Were you the one wailing for help? Lao nodded numbly. Tila stood there for a second, mulling through her head what had just ucuored. She had actually attacked a snake. She shuddered, wondering what had come over her. Then, suddenly remembering her manners, she thrust out her paw and began to shake paws with Lao. I'm Tila, she said, I'm friends with Dane. . . she trailed off. Why was she shaking paws with this complete stranger? she tentatively, do you know him?   
  
Dane stood up slowly, wincing with pain. Er, Tila, this Lao the Eyrie bard. We er, met up back in the woods earlier.   
  
Tila blinked. Oh. Of course. Hello, Lao.   
  
Lao said in a strangled voice. How quickly things seemed to be happening.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Dane was the first to break it, saying, Er, what do you say we go and see if there's any open lodging in that inn over there.   
  
Tila and Lao replied in cautious succession. Dane led the way to the inn, and paid the innkeeper at the front desk. They trudged up to their third-floor room where they were shortly served some bread and soup.   
  
After they ate, Tila, Lao, and Dane--the three new-found friends--went readily to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Dane was up at the crack of dawn, hurriedly shaking her companions awake. Come on, she said urgently, you must get up. We have a lot of traveling to do today.   
  
Dane dragged the two reluctant wakers out of bed and down to the front desk, where she tipped the innkeeper, and then rushed outside.   
  
Tila yawned. Gee, I wonder which way's home? Dane snorted with laughter.   
  
Home? Tila, what are you talking about?! I went out in the first place to get away from home. We're not going back now.   
  
Tila looked stunned; Lao looked pleased. he said happily, finally, some traveling partners."  
  
Dane smiled. Yes, Lao. She turned to the rising sun, Tila and Lao following her gaze. Now we can go out there--go out and search for what we were meant to do. The smile on her face widened, and even Tila couldn't resist an excited grin. I know there's something better out there, and we've got to find it! And so, they started out on the journey, searching for purpose. For they all knew, even Tila, that there was something better out there just waiting for them to find it.  
  
**The End**  



	2. The Travelers: Courage

The Travelers -  
Courage   
_  
by supergirl309  
  
_Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Lao, Tila, and Dane had set off on their journey for purpose. Already, the crisp cool of fall was beggining to set in. The leaves on the surrounding trees were flushed with warm orange, and acorns littered the ground. The three travelers were enchanted by the fiery forest, but not so with the acorns.   
  
Blasted things! Lao muttered, landing a paw on the sharp point of an acorn. Dane plucked one up from the ground then shoved it between her teeth and started chewing.   
  
She spat it back out in disgust.Ugh, these things are _completely_ useless!  
  
Tila wrested a burr from her thick red fur. I've had enough of the forest for now, she moaned, another burr grappling at her fur.   
  
Lao grinned. Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that much longer, Tila. If my eyes aren't playing tricks with me, I think there's a town up ahead! he said, pointing at a break in the trees.   
  
Tila let out a relieved sigh. Thank Fyora! she muttered.   
  
They raced for the town, and were quite shocked to see that the streets were vacant. They began to walk around on the cobbled roads, looking for any definite signs of sentient life. Then, Lao spotted the poster.   
  
Nailed to a thick oak limb was a rumpled yet readable sheet of parchment. At the top, written in careful calligraphy script were these words:   
  
_Wanted: Eytin the Chia, for murder, burglary, vandalism, and other miscellaneous crimes. If you sight him, lock yourself indoors and do anything you can to alert the other citizens.  
  
_Beneath the writing was a sketchy drawing of a blue Chia garbed in a grubby plaid vest and kilt. Dane had to laugh.   
  
_He's_ a wanted criminal?! she said, raising her eyebrows and giggling.   
  
Lao looked nervous. I dunno. You can never tell who could be dangerous, he said shakily. I think we should make haste and find a safe inn.   
  
As it turned out, finding an inn was impossible. Time after time, they knocked on inn doors, only to be told sharply, No vacancy! then have the door slammed in their faces.  
  
They're all so jittery! Dane exclaimed, after being turned down by the last innkeeper. I can't bring myself to believe that it's all over that little blue Chia! she exclaimed.   
  
Lao shook his head. I told you, Dane--you can never know who could be dangerous.   
  
Tila sighed. Well, I'm not worried about this Eytin, all _I_ want is a nice bed to sleep in. I rather prefer it to the cold of the open streets, if you know what I mean.   
  
Dane sighed and leaned against the side of a small cottage at the side of the road. Well, Tila, I don't know if you'll have much choice where you sleep tonight. It's getting dark, and we'll have to bed down for the night soon. And since the inns are all full, I guess we'll just have to--   
  
She was cut off as the door of the cottage swung open, and a nervous-looking red Lenny peered out. Did you say you don't have a place to stay? he whispered nervously.   
  
Dane nodded. Yes. All the inns are sold out, and we don't know any of the townsfolk.   
  
The Lenny looked about quickly, a nervous, tentative look in his eyes. Well, I guess you can stay in my house for the night, he said in a worried tone.   
  
Tila looked very relieved. Thank you! We'd be glad to accept your welcome, she gushed.  
  
Dane looked questioningly at the Lenny. Tell me, why is everyone so scared of Eytin. She let out a snort of laughter. I mean, when I looked at him, he didn't seem very imposing, if you know what I mean. She laughed again. I mean, a blue Chia?! Really, what's all the fuss?   
  
The Lenny was glancing around nervously. Look, we can talk inside. I wouldn't feel good leaving you to spend the night out in the open. Please stay!   
  
Dane sighed. If you tell us what the big deal is about this Eytin, she said.   
  
Fine, fine, the Lenny said hurriedly, shooing them in through the low door of his cottage. Once inside, he slammed the door shut in just the nervous manner the innkeepers had had, and locked it tightly. It was obvious that he was just as frightened as the rest of the town. His feathery forehead was wet and shiny with beads of sweat. he said in a raspy voice, my name's Fahla. For the past month, our village has been under siege, to put it. Eytin has been breaking into homes and doing awful things--murder, theft, vandalism, and so much more. He paused, and Dane watched a tear roll down his cheek. He-he, broke into my house not long ago and... he took the life of my wife. He bent down and put his hands in his wings and began sobbing.   
  
Dane looked worried. All this from a that shrimpy Chia? she said nervously.   
  
Fahla's head jerked up suddenly. We villagers have reason to believe he's not alone in his work. All anyone's ever been able to see though is the Chia. But...well, whenever he attacks, he leaves... scars. For example, the walls of my wife's room were gouged with huge thick claw-marks after he attacked. He had to stop to collect himself, obviously still disdrought with loss of his wife. We think that maybe...maybe he's somehow in league with some sort of beast. Maybe it's a werelupe. We don't know. All we can tell is that he is definitely working with someone--or something, for all we know.   
  
A fearful look crossed Dane's face. Are you really serious? she questioned, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
Dead serious, Fahla croaked. I can show you the scratch-marks if you want.   
  
Dane nodded numbly. Yes, please do.   
  
Fahla nodded and started up the steps of his quaint two-story abode, motioning for Dane, Lao, and Tila to follow.   
  
At the top of the steps there were two rooms. One was Fahla's and the other had obviously been his wife's. Fahla turned into the one on the left--his wife's old room. On entry, it was obvious that this room had been disturbed. The entrance mat was ripped into uncountable millions of pieces. The rest of the floor was littered with debris and scraps of parchment. The covers were thrown off the bed, and the bed itself was gouged into two sections. The remaining bits of mattress were spattered with blood. And then, there were the scratches on the wall. Three deep, ragged claw marks gouged deep into the wood of the wall.   
  
Dane gasped. Fahla, I'm so sorry about all this...and I should have acted better when you offered to take us in, she said, her voice thick with remorse.  
  
Fahla, bent down on the blood-speckled mattress, raised his tear-streaked face. No worries, friend, he choked through sobs. I only wish he'd taken me too. Then he broke down completely.   
  
Tila knelt down beside the bed and patted Fahla's shoulder. Don't worry, she whispered, someday you'll see her again. Until then, you need to be brave, and help protect your village, she said softly, well aware that this was very odd behavior for her.   
  
Fahla nodded. I know. But it's hard to move on. He stood up slowly and walked to the door. he said, his voice still shaky with tears, you can sleep in my room, I'll be fine in this one. No one made any move to get up. Go on then, Fahla said, I'm fine. You needn't worry about me.   
  
Reluctantly, Dane and Lao stood up. Tila sighed heavily, then stood as well. On the way out the door, she embraced Fahla and gave him a tight squeeze. Then, she exited with the others and went to go to sleep in Fahla's room.   
  
***  
  
It was the noise that woke Dane. A muffled _thud_ coming from the direction of the room Fahla was in. Then the sound came again. _Thud. Thud._ It came in an even rhythm. Footsteps. Very heavy footsteps.   
  
She leaned over and shook Lao awake, closing his beak tightly with her paw to prevent him squealing out.   
  
Wake Tila, she whispered. I-I think we've got company. Lao's eyes went wide with terror. Nonetheless, he turned silently to Tila and shook her gently awake.   
  
When all three travelers were awake, Dane stood up silently, and crept to the door. Something was coming up the steps. It was a huge, hulking furry form. She squinted to better look at it's features. It was...well, she could tell that its fur was dirty and matted, and that it had long, sharp claws. She gasped as her eyes fell on its face. It was Eytin, he was--was there such a thing?--a werechia! It twisted it gnarled face in Dane's direction. Her gasp had been just a little too loud.   
  
The Chia began thumping toward the door, a little slowly; a little cautiously. Dane backed away from the doorway.  
  
Lao, Tila, she hissed, get out of here!  
  
There's no way out! Tila whispered frantically. We're trapped!   
  
No we're not! Lao exclaimed. There's a window! We can just leap out and glide down to safety.   
  
Dane shook her head sadly. _We_ can't, Lao. _You_ can. She glanced around, as if trying to make a decision. she whispered finally, just go Lao! Once you get down there, go get help!   
  
Lao looked shocked.   
  
Dane cut him off. Just go! Lao gazed sadly at his friends, then hesitantly, he leaped out the window and flared wide his wings. Instead of heading for the ground, though, he soared higher and higher above the house.   
  
If I alert the villagers, he thought out loud, then they'll just lock their doors tighter and cower in fear. He shook his head slowly. I cannot tell them. I must do something on my own. His eyes grew wide. Oh no, he muttered, no, I've changed my mind, I can't do that! Suddenly, a piercing scream split the air. He gazed down at Fahla's comfortable home. Lights were going on in all the windows. He took a deep breath. I need to be brave, he whispered. I will save my friends. Then, he heaved a deep gulp of air, and shot down at the house, rushing through the window and flaring his wings back to stop himself.   
  
The scene inside was utter chaos. Eytin had tied Tila up, and was chasing Dane around the cramped upstairs. When she saw Lao, Dane shrieked out, Lao! What are you doing!  
  
It was then that Lao realised that he didn't have a clue. I don't know! he howled. Dane, what can I do?!   
  
The Chia grabbed Dane by her neck and pushed her up against the wall. Do something Lao! she choked. You have to do something!   
  
Lao burst into tears. His harp slid down over his shoulders as he crumpled to the ground. Wait... that was it! His harp! Quickly, he unslung the silver instrument and heaved it over his head. Then, he charged at the Chia beast and in a sudden burst of cold fury, he slammed the harp over the beast's head. It dropped Dane, looking dazed. Then it staggered around in an uneven circle, and with a crash, fell to the ground. Dane stooped over him, rubbing her throat. She reached out and felt its paw. Already, the clammy cold of death was setting over the creature. She gave a relieved sigh, and set about untying Tila.   
  
When that was done, she turned to Lao. When I first met you in the woods, you were scared and timid. And I thought you would always be. But I was wrong. That was brave Lao, it takes courage to come back to the thing you fear, and face it. She embraced him tightly. You are my hero, she whispered. Lao went very red in the face and tried to change the subject.   
  
Where is Fahla? he asked, noting that he was nowhere to be seen. Dane's head drooped.   
  
He-he is in his room still. The beast got to him first, she said quietly.   
  
Lao stared at the ground. I'll go see him, he murmered. Then, he picked up his harp--surprisingly unharmed--and walked out the door. Dane and Tila followed Lao into Fahla's room. The fallen Lenny lay on his bed, a look on his face that assured the three companions that he was happier now, resigned to death. He was reunited with his love.   
  
Tila bent over him and kissed his forehead gently. Rest well, my friend, she whispered. I hope you are with her now.   
  
Dane said a quiet word, then the three of them trudged down the stairs and exited the house. It was out there that Dane began to smile at Lao. Shall we alert the villagers that they have been saved? she said.  
  
Lao shook his head. No, I don't want to now. Dane stared hard at him for a moment.   
  
If you did, you would be a hero, Lao Beast-Slayer, she said, a hidden understanding in her voice.  
  
I am not a hero, Dane, Lao said earnestly. I am a clumsy Eyrie bard, and nothing more. Don't forget that. We should move on now, I think.   
  
Dane smiled. Yes, let's. We shall leave them to think Fahla died killing the beast. He is the one who deserves to be a hero, after all he's been through.   
  
Tila grinned. Yeah, Fahla is the hero, and Lao is the bard. And there is nothing more to say of it. And now, she said, pointing off at the limits of the small village, we shall travel on!  
  
And that is just what they did.   
  
**THE END  
  
**_Everyone has courage inside them. And we don't have to be hero's to use it. The most we can do is simply what we think is right. And we should never believe we do not have courage.   
~Supergirl309 _


	3. The Travelers: Enchantress Flame Part 1

The Travelers:   
Enchantress' Flame --  
Part One  
_by supergirl309  
  
_** Castle Ilt**_  
_  
This territory is starting to look too familiar, Lao said nervously as they strolled through the tall golden grasses of a meadow.  
  
Tila moaned. Don't tell me we're lost, she groaned.   
  
Lao shook his. No, it's something else... He wiped his sweaty forehead. You wouldn't understand, he murmured, reaching back to pluck nervously at the strings of his harp.   
  
It was then that Dane noticed something for the first time. she said quizzically, neither Tila nor I have ever heard you play? Can you?   
  
Lao seemed to relax. Of course I can, he said, trying vainly to conceal his relief. I can't think why I never did so earlier. What do you want to hear?   
  
Dane smiled. How about something you've written.   
  
Lao nodded. Of course. He unslung his silver harp and began to pluck and tune. Then, he struck an experimental chord. A waver of crystal music wafted through the meadow. Silence followed it.   
  
Tila smiled. That's so beautiful, she breathed.   
  
Dane nodded. Yes, do carry on.   
  
Lao smiled and struck another chord. Then, he began to pluck the strings wistfully, creating a deep, crystalline tune. It was sad and beautiful, and full of unexpected things. It was suddenly hopeful and lively... then melancholy... then longingful... then beautifully clear and triumphant. And yet... there was something missing.   
  
After the last, long, crystal note had died out, Dane realised what was wrong. she queried, there are no words.   
  
The Eyrie shrugged. Yeah, I guess I just never found any that... y'know, fit. Maybe I will someday, he said, smiling as if thinking of good things to come.   
  
Dane said, we should move on. If we want to make the cover of the woods by nightfall, we must make haste.  
  
Lao nodded reluctantly. Yes, we'll move on.  
  
***  
  
As it turned out, they weren't able to reach the forest before nightfall. Heedless, they bed down for the night in the middle of the meadow. It was a clear starry night, and the tall grasses were comfortable for sleeping. It wasn't long before Tila and Dane were sound asleep. But sleep didn't come so easy for Lao.  
  
_I never yet dreamed of returning to this place,_ he thought to himself. _But I shouldn't have ever hoped it would last. Running away was too easy. Now I'll have to face them. _Face them all, he said aloud. And Tairi will still be there. ...And King Ellsmar, and Prince wots-his-face too. He sighed and put his face in his paws. I cannot go back there. He raised his head and shook it sadly. The stars winked back at him. The moon smiled. Do not mock me, he whispered. For you can never know what I must endure.   
  
Dane shifted in her sleep. Lao sighed again and unslung his harp. He strummed it reflectively. Memories flooded through his head. He remembered one evening, being dragged off to Tairi's room and being forced to play for her...   
  
Does the moon sing itself to sleep at night? a young electric-green Eyrie sang softly, plucking a beautiful, mournful tune on a slightly clumsy wooden harp. Do the stars join the chorus when the sun sets? Does the moon look down on the world and cry because all is ruined and unfaithful. ...Except, he gagged on the next words, except a lovely young Wocky named Tairi.   
  
The striped Wocky stared at him, a pouty look on her face. It doesn't even rhyme, she whined.   
  
Lao gritted his teeth. It doesn't have to, Tairi, he explained, wincing slightly.   
  
Tairi stuck her lip out. If it's about me, it should ryme, she griped. Make it rhyme, Lao! she sniffed. My feelings are hurt!   
  
Lao sighed and strummed another chord. But somehow, his heart wasn't in it at all. he sighed, I just remembered--your father wanted me in the Grand Hall right now.  
  
Tairi's lip trembled on the verge of tears. She scowled and sniffed. Hmph! Daddy always has to ruin everything, she muttered, sniffling pitifully as she turned to open the door. Lao slung his harp over his shoulder and practically cantered out the door...  
  
Lao rolled onto his stomach, the tall grasses brushing against his face. Just the memory of the awful life he'd left behind made him feel restless. He stretched up onto his haunches and stared up at the sky. Why do these memories haunt me so? he whispered to the moon. Silence. The moon seemed to grin coldly at him. He muttered something about unfair consequences, then laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes.  
  
He'd not been lying there for a minute when he felt a strong paw grip his shoulder and flip him over onto his back. He squawked and found himself staring up into the face of rhougish young shadowed Aisha.   
  
What have we here? he chuckled grimly. Intruders trespassing on our land? Dantare, Sasoa, he barked, tie up the Wocky and the Lupe and start back for the castle. I'll be with you shortly, this Eyrie looks familiar. He glared down at Lao. Too familiar.  
  
Sweat dripped down Lao's face. I-I can explain, Prince Fayin. Just take me back to the castle and let me explain everything to your father, he said pleadingly.  
  
Fayin stared at the timid Eyrie. Who are you? he whispered incredulously.  
  
Lao took a deep breath. I am Reykalora Lao, the bard that once played in your father's hall.  
  
***  
  
Castle Ilt was not really much of an establishment. Instead of a moat, the creaky drawbridge crossed over a pond filled with over-fed Pfish. The castle itself was very simple. The front wall was of thick grey-black stone. It reached on over the sides of the hill it nestled on. Beyond the wall was the outer courtyard, filled with hedges and shrubs, all in great need of a good trim. Then there was the main section of the castle--another four walls of thick stone topped with a flat roof and two small towers. There were no flags waving gallantly from the towers--they would have been invisible behind the false bell-tower that stood tall above the rest of the castle.  
  
As Fayin approached Ilt with Lao dangling limply over his shoulders he was slightly embarrassed. There it is, he said dully, gesturing to the castle. The Castle Ilt. If you're who you say you are, you'll recognize it, he muttered.  
  
Lao sighed heavily. Oh I recognize it, he said seriously. I'll never forget it. I spent half my life there.  
  
Fayin grunted and started up the hill. Yeah, we'll you've yet to prove that to King Ellsmer--my father that is.  
  
Lao rolled his eyes. Why don't you believe me? he muttered.  
  
Fayin let out a dry laugh. Why should I believe you? According to your story you used my sister to help you runaway from here! Even if I do believe you, it should give me even less reason to treat you well.  
  
Lao sighed. Yes, I guess you do have a point, he said dully.   
  
Fayin put him down on the ground. Alright, then, he said, we're here. Go on in, I'm sure my father'll great you nice and kind when he realises who you are, he muttered sourly. And if he doesn't then I know Tairi will. If you're who you say you are, then you've only been her idol for the last few years.  
  
Lao gulped at the thought of Tairi. he whispered, I know.   
  
You know, Fayin said sharply as Lao approached the drawbridge, you broke her heart when you left like that. She's done nothing but mope these past years. Lao stopped and turned around.  
  
She has? he choked.  
  
Fayin glared at Lao. Didn't you ever stop and think that maybe she really liked you? You treated her terribly, using her to escape and all. His eyes bored deep into Lao's. Didn't you ever try take it as a compliment? he said softly. You know we had suitors in here every other week trying to win her over. He shook a tuft of unruly hair from his eyes offhandedly. She's married now, y'know. King Ellsmar forced her into it. He knew you were never coming back, so he made her give up. And she's still heartbroken. He faced Lao squarely and stiffly, aiming his hardest most accusing glare at him. And you don't even care, he whispered.   
  
Lao turned away from Fayin and stared at the ground. I-I didn't know she liked me that much, he gasped. I mean... I... he drifted off and continued to stare at the ground. I guess it was mean... using her like that. I... wish I hadn't been so heartless.  
  
Fayin glared once again. Well, it's too late for that. I can see you were miserable here, he said finally. And now I don't think I want you to go back to the castle. He sighed deeply. I don't want her heart broken all over again. For her sake, I'll let you go on your way, he growled.  
  
But what about--  
  
Fayin cut Lao off. I'll let your friends go too. Just wait out back. I'll be out with them in a second.  
  
Lao nodded. he muttered.  
  
Fayin snorted. Save your thanks. I'm doing this for Tairi, not you.  
  
Lao crept around back and waited silently for Fayin to return. In a few minutes he was back with Tila and Dane, who both looked very surprised and shaken.   
  
Dane said nervously, what's going on?  
  
I'll explain later, he murmered. Let's just leave.  
  
Just as the castle began to disappear over the hills, Lao turned around. Guilt had been dragging at him the whole time they'd been walking.   
  
He sighed. I'm going back to the castle, he said. There's something I need to set straight.   
  
Dane flung her arm around his shoulder. Then we're going with you, she said flatly. Lao smiled weakly.   
  
Thanks, but I need to do this on my own. You wait here. I'll be back by sunrise.  
  
And Lao turned back to the Castle Ilt, to set right the affairs of Tairi's heart, and to smooth over the roughness of his past.  
  
_to be continued..._


	4. The Travelers: Enchantress Flame Part 2

The Travelers:   
Enchantress' Flame --  
Part Two  
_by supergirl309_  
  
** In the Past**  
  
Rain poured down from the skies and thunder and lightning cracked the air every few seconds. Dane ducked under a rocky outcrop to shield herself from the rain. Tila and Lao followed suit and crowded into the small protected space.   
  
Tila stuck out her tongue. Blech. I hate rain, she griped.   
  
Lao shrugged. I kind of like it, he said softly. It sings you to sleep at night, he whispered. And it is always pure. As he said those words, a shiver ran up Dane's spine. She couldn't tell just why, but the storm--or maybe the territory they were in--was making her nervous; wary.   
  
A crack of lightning split the sky in two and illuminated the forest for a splite second. Dane shuddered. Well, this is not what I'd call friendly rain, she said shakily. I think it would be best to find a better shelter.  
  
Tila nodded vigerously. I'm with you, Dane.  
  
Lao shrugged. Well, I suppose there's no harm in finding a safer place, he said shortly. Another crack of lightning cut the skies. For a moment, Dane glimpsed a glow off to the right.   
  
That cliff, she whispered, we should head for that cliff. she pointed to the spot where she'd seen the glow. Tila and Lao nodded, and they ran out from under their shelter and into the rain.   
  
When they reached the cliff, they were met with a strange sight. At the edge of the cliff, there was a tall rocky structure.It curved over at the top, providing shelter from the pouring rain. Sitting under the rocks were two Poogles, warming themselves over a blazing fire... which sat in the rain.  
  
Tila gasped. One of the Poogles, a short starry fellow, turned his head to look at Tila. He grinned. Oh, hello. What brings you out in this rain?  
  
Dane tucked up her gaping jaw and answered, We're looking for shelter. Then, How is that fire staying... on fire? she blurted.  
  
The other Poogle, this one was purple, shrugged and turned to the three travelers. Dunno. We found it here when the rain started and since no one was using it already, we warmed ourselves. He smiled and stared into the flames. It's been blazing for hours now. I spect it's magic.  
  
Sub-consciously, a grin spread accross Dane's face. Magic had always appealed to her somehow... But she doubted she had any talent for it--very few did these days. she said softly.   
  
The first Poogle shrugged. I really couldn't say. Could be anyone's--could be yours. A crack of thunder split the racing rythm of the rain. Lao shuddered.   
  
It _could_ be, he said seriously. But it's not. Far as I know, none of us even has magical talent.  
  
Tila rolled her eyes. Bah! Magic! Who cares who created it, as long as it's still burning?! She raised an eyebrow. By the way, who are you two?  
  
The starry Poogle laughed. Mayhap it's us who should be asking you three that question? He smiled warmly. Aye, but we'll introduce ourselves first. He swept a paw in his companion's direction. That is Herin, and I am Ryill. We are brothers. I am Herin's elder by two years. He smiled and nodded beseechingly at Tila. And who are you?  
  
Tila swallowed. Uhn... oh, my name is Tila. Uhn...  
  
Dane picked up Tila's trailing sentance. And I am Dane. She nudged Lao.  
  
Oh. My name is Lao, he said, casually strumming his harp.  
  
Ryill grinned. Ah. Lao... I knew you looked familiar... that harp, you were the old court musician at Ilt. He laughed. I remember you ran away during late summer.  
  
Tila and Dane stared at Lao. So that's what-- Dane cut her off sharply with a kick.   
  
We stayed at the castle that summer to talk to King Ellsmar of land claims and the new boundaries tween Ilt and Shiria, Herin explained.  
  
Lao nodded slowly, his mouth dry. Ah yes, he croaked. I remember you.  
  
A wry smile crept across Herin's face. So you're the runaway, he said. I liked your music, and had wanted to meet you in person. ...But alas, you ran away, before Ryill and I got the chance to speak to you.  
  
Lao clicked his beak nervously. Well... you're meeting me now, eh? he said tentatively, silently hoping no one chose to inquire about just why he'd ran away. Luckily, the subject changed.  
  
Ryill began, what brings you three out traveling?  
  
Dane took a deep breath, pausing to try and explain... but she couldn't. There was no way. _She_ didn't even know why they were out here. ...And yet... she did. But it was impossible to explain.  
  
Luckily, Tila spoke. Our purpose for being out here is strictly confidential, she said flatly.  
  
Ryill nodded. Alright then. Well, we're simply returning home to Shiria. A venomous look flashed momentarily across his face. Our king will not be pleased to hear that the negotiations with King Ellsmar to not go well... at all.   
  
Herin nodded sharply, a grim look on his face. King Ellsmar is a fool. He knows nought of running a country. It will be a good day when Prince Fayin takes his place at the throne.  
  
Ryill nodded. A good day indeed.  
  
Lao slowly raised his head. Prince Fayin is the best thing that ever happened to the royal family, he said simply.   
  
Ryill caught his eye and gave him an understanding look. I know what you mean, he said quietly. He yawned. Well, I think I'll go to bed soon.   
  
Herin nodded. Yes, I may too bed down, if this infernal thunder will keep quiet enough to let me sleep.   
  
Ryill and Herin began to roll out two sleeping mats. They were thin, woven from pressed reeds. They layed down on the mats and took several worn blankets from a traveling pack. Ryill threw several blankets at Dane. he said, for you and your friends.  
  
Dane nodded. she said.   
  
The two Poogles layed their blankets over themselves and bid Dane, Lao, and Tila good night. It wasn't long before the sound of quiet, contented snoring was heard.  
  
Lao, Dane, and Tila sat for a while in silence. The rumbles of thunder were becoming more infrequent, but the rain still poured down torrentially. Finally, Dane broke the silence, saying with a sigh. Lao, I think you a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Lao sighed heavily. That I do. He plucked at his harp. A song began to take form as he played. He glanced at Dane and Tila. I hope you are prepared to hear a long story.  
  
* * *  
  
Fog. It was another foggy night. Several days ago, the great flooding rains had ceased, and been replaced with a thick, persistant fog. A lone cart traveled through the foggy forest, clanking and thumping along the rough rock-covered road. The cart was driven by a muscular blue Eyrie. A small young Eyrie rode in the back of the cart, peering with squinting eyes into the fog.   
  
He turned to his father. Aren't the woods great, father? he said happily.   
  
The blue Eyrie turned to his son, smiling warmly. Aye, they are great, Lao. And the fog adds something to them... something mysterious--it makes em more interesting. He laughed. But I need to be careful in this fog ar else I'll be mystified as to where we are!  
  
Lao started to laughed. Suddenly, though, he stopped. he whispered, did you hear that?   
  
His father stopped the Whinnies that pulled the cart and perked his ears. Eh? Hear what? I don't hear anything. He reigned the Whinnies on. It's probably just your imagination, Lao.  
  
Lao nodded and hung his paws over the edge of the cart, gazing into the mist. Suddenly, his ears perked up. He had definately heard something. He turned and tapped his father's shoulder. Father, I heard something--I know I did!  
  
Lao's father cocked his head and listened. He sighed. Lao, I believe you... but I don't seem to hear it anymore. He shrugged. It was probably just the wind in the trees.   
  
Lao nodded, but he knew it had not been that. There was no wind that night--only thick, still fog. He began to grow nervous. Father, how far are we from home? he asked nervously.  
  
His father shrugged. Eh, about seven miles. Why?  
  
Lao shrugged, trying to conceal the way his shoulders trembled. I was only wondering.   
  
They cart continued to travel quietly down the rough trail. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the misty-looking bushes to the side of the road. Lao leapt forward and clutched his father's mane. The bushes... he stammered, there's something in the bushes!  
  
His father stopped the cart. He glances at the bushes. They rustled again. Lao ducked to the bottom of the cart, peeking his head up to see the clump of shrubbery. He shuddered as the bushes moved once more.  
  
Suddenly, four creatures sprang out of the bush--two striped Kyriis, a red-eyed blue Draik, and a tall slender Lupess with strange blue and purple flame markings on her legs, tail and face. She leaned against the bush and called to the Draik and the Kyriis, Take whatever interests you from the cart! She crossed her arms and smiled as the pets moved forward, drawing numerous daggers from their belts. Her eyes glinted. And kill the Eyrie!  
  
Under the cart, Lao! Lao's father cried, grabbing a small knife from his belt and leaping off the cart. He crouched into a defensive stance as the three pets advanced. The first Kyrii leapt at him, flinging two of the four daggers he clutched in his paws. Lao's father ducked instantly, and the daggers drove into the wood with two loud _thunks_. The Kyrii himself landed several feet in front of him, swinging two daggers. He looked at the blue Eyrie's face, and aimed a dagger at his chest. Then, just as the Kyrii made to throw the daggers, and Lao's father side-skipped, he flung the dagger downwards, nailing the Eyrie's foot to the ground.   
  
he cried out in pain, bending down and clutching his foot, which was stuck to the ground by the dagger. The Kyrii grinned. The Draik and the other Kyrii were going through the contents of the cart. He reached for his belt and began to draw a long sword from its sheath. With great pain, Lao's father took advantage of the few seconds that the Kyrii was unarmed, and, tearing the dagger from his foot, leapt up and drove his knife into the Kyrii's chest.  
  
It stopped for a moment, and stared at the blade protruding from its chest, then, a stunned and horrified look on its face, slumped to the ground, dead.   
  
The blue-fire Lupe's eyes burned. The Draik leapt down from the cart and drew two curved swords from sheaths on his back. He turned and faced Lao's father, grinning. Still in immense pain, the blue Eyrie had pulled the Kyrii's sword the rest of the way from its sheath and stood in bent stance, sword bared in before him.   
  
The Draik laughed and stood before Lao's father. Come at me like that, he said with cold pleasure in his voice, and you shall surely die quickly.  
  
Lao's father winced from the pain in his foot, which was torn through and bleeding heavily, and managed a small calm smile. What other way I am to come at you? he said softly.   
  
The Draik laughed even harder. It would be wise for you to fear me, he hissed, taking several steps forward, grinning cruelly.  
  
Lao's father's eyes gleamed, a sense of peaceful calm behind the pain. Why should I be afraid? he said calmly. I already know I am dying, why fear death from another source?  
  
The Draik's face twisted into an ugly frown. he hissed. You will know nought but pain once I swing my swords! he cried, lunging forward and slashing at the Eyrie's stomach.   
  
In an impossible burst of strength, Lao's father ignored the blows and cut around at the Draik's blue chest scales. He dodged most of them, though, and finally struck the Eyrie with a fatal chest wound, not that the wound in his foot wasn't fatal, he was bleeding to death rapidly.   
  
Slowly, he collapsed to the ground. The Draik smiled, and wiped his blades on the grass. He turned to the blue-fire Lupe, grinning. We have taken all things of value from the cart, and killed the Eyrie, just as you asked. We are ready to depart.  
  
The Lupe nodded, staring at the fallen Eyrie. Good. Come, let us move on. There is bound to be a village near by. We will seek it out. With that, the Kyrii, Draik, and Lupe walked off into the fog, unaware that they had left a survivor.  
  
Lao crawled out from under the cart and raced to his father's side, tears streaming down his face. he choked. You-- you...  
  
His father stopped him. he said softly, his strength running out, it is not safe in these parts any more. You need to get as far away from here as you can! He stopped, and gasped, the excrutiating pain in his foot taking its toll. He took a deep breath and started again. Head north, Lao, to the hills. Don't ever come back, for what you have just witnessed is only the beggining. That Lupe... she was undoubtly some sort of magic-user... He stopped and stared up at Lao. Good luck to you, son, he said softly.  
  
Tears streaked down Lao's face. Father, but what will become of you? he said frantically. You'll die out here! He bit his lip, searching his thoughts for some way he could aid his dying father. His eyes lit up with a frantic hope, a hope that he knew deep down was false. I know! he cried, I can take you back to the village! You said it was only seven miles! I could get you there by--  
  
His father cut him off. Lao, you could never reach the village in time. There is nothing you can. I am going to die here, and you are going to leave this cursed place. His eyes burned with pain. Now go, Lao... never come back here... soon, this place will be dead, all of it. All you can do for me is to save yourself--now leave, and don't turn back!  
  
Lao's eyes brimmed with more tears. he stood up. Good-bye father, he whispered, then raced off into the woods, secretly knowing that against his father's warnings, he would come back here someday.  
  
Good luck, Lao, the blue Eyrie whispered, the pain dispersing from his eyes as he breathed his last breath, and his spirit took to the wind.   
  
* * *  
  
Food. Water. The words echoed around endlessly in Lao's head. He needed to stay alive... he needed to do that which seemed impossible. He gasped and flopped down onto the ground. He had been traveling for four days. He had had little water, and no food. His paws ached, and his fur and mane were tangled with burs, twigs, and leaves.   
  
He lay for a moment, panting, then stumbled back up and began again to walk.   
  
His throat was parched and his mouth was so dry that even breathing made it burn, when he saw the stream. All ailments forgotten, he bolted for the water. He splashed into the stream and laid down in the water, lapping it up greedily. Suddenly, a wave of dizzieness took over him. He could feel himself dropping like a rock to a limp position, darkness playing at the corners of his eyes. But just before he became unconscious, he glimpsed the reflection of a shadowed Aisha in the waters of the stream.  
  
* * *  
  
Lao sighed, staring into the flames of the brightly burning fire. It was Prince Fayin, the prince of Castle Ilt, who found me lying unconscious in the stream. He took me to the castle, and showed me to his father, King Ellsmar. I was taken on as an apprentice to the court musician, and years later, I took his place. He sighed heavily. Then, the Princess, Tairi took to me, and fell in love. But I did not return that love. She was a whiny, spoiled thing, and her obsession with me soon grew so bad that I used her to help me run away. About half a year later, I met you two. He paused and stared intently at the flames of the brightly burning fire. Though the rain poured down just as hard as before, it was still lit. Lao sighed and shook his head. You two know the rest.  
  
Dane nodded. She sidled over to Lao's side and put a paw round his shoulder. I'm sorry, she said softly. About your father. That Lupe... she must have been an enchantress.  
  
Lao sighed and nodded sadly. Yes... I suppose I knew that when I first looked at her.   
  
His gaze shifted to the ground below the cliff, eyes magnetically drawn to a specific spot. A flash of lighting illuminated it enough for him to glimpse two sets of wheels and a rotting wooden frame. His eyes widened. He stared at the dancing flames. I have been here before, he said in a dry whisper, in the woods of an enchantress.  
  
_to be continued..._   
  
  



	5. The Travelers: Enchantress Flame Part 3

The Travelers:  
Enchantress' Flame --  
Part Three  
_by supergirl309  
  
_

**Twin Flames**_  
_

  
With a hiss, the flames blew out. Dane gasped. Tila shrieked. Herin and Ryill woke instantly.  
  
The fire, Ryill breathed.  
  
They were lost in total darkness, the persistant rain still beating down. Lao's face was illuminated by a flash of lightning as he said softly, We are in grave danger.  
  
* * *  
  
So, the Eyrie has returned, mused a slender silver Lupe with blue-fire markings. She rose from her stone throne and glided to the door of her cave. Below, she glimpsed five dim shapes against the rocks.   
  
A cool smile spread across her thin lips as she snapped her fingers and watched as the magical fire relit itself. This is too easy, she hissed, and trotted back to the back of the cave.  
  
* * *  
  
As the flames of the fire billowed up again from the pile of charred logs, Tila gasped and drew back. she said shakily, she's really here, isn't she?  
  
Lao nodded gravely. Yes. I... have a feeling she knew I was left under that cart when she left my father for dead. She must've had a good reason not to kill me, or she most certainly would have.  
  
Dane was staring deep into the flames of the rekindled fire, eyes alight with a similar sort of flame. She's waited a long time for you, Lao, she said softly. she raised her head and glanced to the sky where a bolt of lightning drew a ragged crack across the blackness, ...maybe she was waiting not for you, but for those you brought with you, else she would have killed you when she had the chance.  
  
Lao pondered this for a moment, then moaned. Dane, I'm a such a fool! he cried. I should have let her kill me back in the forest when she killed my father! He glared at his reflection in a pool of water, his mind screaming silent beratings at him. I led you here, he spat at the reflection, it's my fault entirely.  
  
Tila shook her head slowly, staring at Dane. No... you two are wrong. How in the name of the Faeries could she have known you'd come back here someday with us?  
  
Lao sighed heavily. She's an enchantress, Tila--I'd bet my own skin she used magic to see the future or something. His tired expression melted back into one of intense self-hatred. I can't believe I led you here! he cried in anguish.  
  
Dane put a paw on his shoulder. she said softly, it isn't your fault. It's... she paused, pondering her next words, then continued, Call it... fate, she said.  
  
Lao grimaced and pounded his forehead with a paw. Yes, a cruel twist of fate, he said vehemently.  
  
Dane nodded slowly. Yes, I guess it's just that... but maybe, in the end it won't seem so cruel.  
  
Lao sighed. We can only hope, he whispered. But... what do we do for the time being?   
  
Ryill spoke up. There is naught we can do, he said darkly. We wait.  
  
* * *  
  
At the back of her cave, the Lupe pulled aside a rough stone slab, revealing a shelf of dusty tomes and scrolls. She reached in and with great care withdrew a yellow, torn scroll. She pushed the stone slab back in front of the shelf and walked over to a rough oaken table near the center of the room. She set the scroll down on the table and unrolled it gingerly.   
  
she called, her voice echoing around the main cavern of her cave.  
  
A royal blue Blumaroo dressed richly in a velvety forest-green cloak came bouncing through one of the hallways leading to the main cavern. C'n ah do anythin' for you, Lasæa? he said in a slightly lilting accent.  
  
Lasæa said, gently putting a paw on the scroll. I want you to tell me where you found this thing.  
  
Illuno, the Blumaroo scratched his head. Erm, why--  
  
The silvery Lupe glared at him. You don't ask me why' _ever_, Illuno, she snarled. You just do what I tell you.  
  
Illuno hopped back uncertainly, bowing his head. Sorry, ma'm, won't happen again, ah promise. He glanced at the scroll, a pondering look on his face. Well... ah think ah found that old thing in this river bed--'twas dry--up in the north somewhere.  
  
Lasæa nodded slowly. Alright, then, she said with a dismissive wave of her paw. You may go.  
  
Illuno hopped away out the doorway he'd came in through, muttering beneath his breath, All ah did was ask...  
  
Lasæa pulled a stool up to the table and sat down, staring at the scroll. Twin flames, so alike, yet so different, caught in a struggle for the world they live in.', Laslæa read the shaky script on the faded paper in a soft voice. Seperated they once were, but united they shall be again. One will be with a band of travelers, the other alone. Together, they may bring destruction upon their world, or grate light.'   
  
Lasæa smiled smoothly and gently rolled the scroll back up. She left it on the table and padded to the mouth of cave where she stared out at the five pets huddled in anxiety around the flickering magical fire.  
  
Twin flames, she hissed. United once more. That Lupe can bring despair to this world, and at my paw, she will.  
  
she called, backing away from the mouth of the cave, I have a task for you!  
  
* * *  
  
The rain was falling just as hard as ever, and the fire still burned bright. Tila was staring at the flames shivering and shaking. Ryill reached out and hesitantly put a firm but gentle paw on her quivering shoulder.  
  
Calm down, he said gently.   
  
Tila's shoulder stiffened beneath the Poogle's paw. How can I be calm about this?! she said hysterically. I'm going to die--we're all going to be killed!  
  
Ryill whacked her soundly across the face with his other paw, staring sternly at her. I said, calm down! She won't kill any of you--as far as I can tell, you're much too valuble. His expression sagged with worry. But as for Herin and I... we're probably quite useless... he trailed off, sounding both annoyed and aprehensive.  
  
Herin shrugged mildly. Aye, but what's two useless lives in her great scheme of things, eh? Despite his mild expression, there was a hint of bitterness in his voice as he spoke.  
  
Tila looked thoroughly stunned, but had stopped shaking and shivering. Ryill patted her shoulder uncertainly. Erm, sorry if hurt you... Just needed to calm you down.  
  
Tila shook herself once, then nodded. It's alright, she muttered, I was being stupid...  
  
She went back to staring at the flames, a sullen look on her face. Loa was across from her, and she watched silently as he glared into the flames intensely, still looking hateful and angry. She heard him muttering something and strained her ears to hear it.   
  
Magic... flame... curse it all, he hissed beneath his breath.   
  
Tila shook her head sadly. Magic is dumb, she whispered. Until now, I just thought it was all a Faeries' Tale. ...I didn't know it was real.  
  
Dane glanced at her. You were always like that Tila, she said softly...  
  
_Suddenly, a long sigh erupted from Dane. It's just so. . . boring Nothing ever happens. Everyday it's the same old thing: Wake up, go to school, come home, and tend the vegetables for granny. I'm sick of it! I want to do something. . . worthwhile. She sighed again, and stared down at the ground. Like that'll ever happen, she muttered.  
  
Tila shrugged. I guess it is kinda routine. But I'm fine with it. I like a little order. She paused and shuddered. Besides, why would you want something to happen. I hate excitement. She gave another shudder.   
  
Dane sighed and said softly, I guess that's where we're different.   
  
_Dane shook her head. I wish now, that we were still back home, she said quietly. This has been nice... traveling; wandering... but mortal danger was not something I expected... and definately not something I wanted.  
  
Tila opened her mouth to comment, but just then, she saw a shadowy form illuminated by a flash of lightning leap down onto the rocks nearby. What came out of her mouth was naught but a strangled   
  
Lao's head shot up and he stared as a glimmer of silver reflected off of a large puddle. She's coming, he gasped.  
  
Suddenly, the clifftop was flooded with light. Standing at the source of that light was a slender silver-fire Lupe. She eyed the band of travelers with glinting greedy eyes. She snapped her fingers and a flame erupted from her paw and hovered in the air above it, flickering warmly.   
  
Reykalora Lao, she whispered. So we meet once again. She snapped her fingers again and another flame appeared and hovered by the first. With a single nod, its color shifted instantaneously to blue. She glanced at Dane, who in turn looked from her, then to the flames.  
  
Red fire.  
  
Blue flames.  
  
Dane's face lit up with mixed fear and puzzlement. What... do you want, she said hesitantly.   
  
Nothing much... sister, Laslæa hissed softly, and the flames dissapated.  
  
_to be continued..._  
  
_  
  
_  



	6. The Travelers: Enchantress Flame Part 4

The Travelers:  
Enchantress' Flame --  
Part Four  
_by supergirl309  
  
_

**Light Within  
  
**

Tila screamed and groped wildly, gripping someone's (Herrin's, she thought) furry arm. She shivered as she saw Laslæa's reflection glimmer off another puddle and move closer.  
  
The silver Lupess whispered something beneath her breath, and a dim light appeared above her paws. Tila saw that the arm she clutched was indeed Herrin's, and she didn't loosen her grip, to scared to be embarassed.   
  
Laslæa's eyes flickered with light and she reached out to touch Dane's shoulder with her empty paw. Dane drew back instantly, and whacked Laslæa's paw away.   
  
I don't know what you're talking about! Dane spat, the anger in her voice mixed with fear. ...She didn't have a sister, was the Lupess insane?  
  
Laslæa let out a sigh that sounded more like a hiss. You should, she said softly, my twin...   
  
Dane's eyes grew as large a dinner plates. What do you mean!?! I don't have a sister, much less a twin!!! I don't even have parents!!!   
  
Tila's face fell as she saw the vengeful expression on Dane's face. ...She had been abandoned as a pup, left on the stoop of an old Kyrii she called her granny.   
  
Laslæa's mouth twisted into a cruel grin. Oh yes, you were the one they left with that old Kyrii... She sniggered. You were the lucky one... they deposited me beside a creek down in those very woods. I was found by an old Blumeroo by the name of Illuno. He raised me, until I discovered these powers. She stared at her paw and the light grew brighter. Then, he became more of a servant than a gaurdian.  
  
Dane cut in, face alight with heated rage. Why are you telling me all this? I don't care, and I know you're lying!  
  
Laslæa's smile grew even colder. You'll want to know this... I can explain everything about your past that you never knew... everything you hungered for since you were small... Now, her voice grew stern and demanding, As if pushed down by an invisible hand, Dane, Lao, Tila, Ryill, and Herrin came down instantly to the ground. That's better, Laslæa said with a cool smile. The whole time Dane was glaring daggers at the silver Lupe, trying to open her mouth to speak, and enduring further frustration as no sound came out.  
  
Laslæa began, starting to pace before them in the rain that still fell heavily, let's start at the beggining...  
  
* * *  
  
When we were very young, our parents made a discovery that shocked them horribly. They became aware that there was something special about the two of us - beyond our odd flame colorings. They became aware that we could not be together when we were older, under any circumstances. So they decided to seperate us. Dane was the lucky one, as she was left with someone with a nice home in a tiny rural village. But I on the other hand, was not so lucky.  
  
While traveling through these woods heading for a village to deposite me - the very same village young Lao lived in - they were attacked on the road by thieves. While fleeing them, they decided to leave me by the side of a creek, rather than risk me being slaughtered. I don't know if they survived the attack, but there's no chance they're alive now. ...Other things would have gotten them.  
  
Well, it was not long before Illuno found me and took me in. He was like a father-figure to me. But as I grew older, he became much less so. When I discovered one day that I could arrange the threads and currents of magic to cast spells and use magic... well, I realized I had more power over him then, and turned him into a servant.  
  
But you've heard all that already. What I really need to tell you is much more important. ...The reason our parents seperated us.  
  
You see, there was a prophecy Illuno found about ten years back in a dried-up creekbed. At first neither of us understood, but as I became more aware of what had happened in my past, I began to realize what it meant. So, when I came upon your Lao in the woods, I could sense something about him, I knew he would bring me closer to the other flame, so I spared his life in hopes that he'd lead me to Dane. For the prophecy told of what would happen if we were together. ...We can bring to this world of Neopia, great despair, or great light. Our parents feared that we might cause the former, so they seperated us. But they didn't count on me aquiring this power, which was their one fault. And they will regret it to the end of their days - which may come sooner than they think.  
  
* * *  
  
Dane struggled against the magic that held her, eyes alight with burning hatred. It's not true! she spat, hardly noticing that she could speak again. You're lying, I know it!  
  
Laslæa smiled cooly. Oh, but you know I'm not, she whispered. You know it's true - you just think if you deny it, you can escape it. But there's no escape.  
  
Tila tried to reach forward to restrain Dane as she leapt at the silver Lupess, but her paw slipped through her fur. Laslæa stood calmly as Dane flew at her. Just as she was about to hit her head-on, the Lupess held up a paw and Dane was flung back and into one of the boulders at the edge of the ridge.   
  
Dane winced in pain and reached up slowly to touch the trickle of blood flowing from the wound at the back of her head. Lao rushed over, though Tila was too scared to move.  
  
Dane, are you okay? he gasped, his voice filled with urgency. Laslæa was smiling cooly as she stared at them.  
  
Dane nodded as best as she could. Fine... nothing serious. Help me up, I have to get her... her voice was still angry.  
  
As she tried to rise up, Lao put a steadying hand on her shoulder. No, stay down, you'll only get yourself hurt.  
  
Laslæa padded slowly over to Dane, a swagger in her step, her wet fur gleaming. She stopped before her. You are quite bold, maybe a bit too bold. She raised a paw above her head and a pulsing blue orb of light formed around it. She drew it back behind her head, grinning cruelly.  
  
Just then, Tila stepped in front of the Silver Lupess, eyes set alight. You shall not hurt her, she declared boldly.  
  
Laslæa drew back, glaring at the red Wocky. What are you doing, fool!? Move!  
  
Tila stiffened and crossed her arms. You shall not hurt her.  
  
Oh, I'd like to see you stop me, little one, she hissed, then loosed the sphere of blue light at the slight Wocky.  
  
Cold panic suddenly flooded through every fiber of Tila's body. What had she done? Why was she standing there? In the split second before it hit her, Tila raised her hands before her face. ...And it stopped.  
  
Laslæa's eyes went wide, and Dane took a sharp breath. Realizing what she'd just done, Tila took an uneasy step back, eyes not moving from the spot where the orb of light had been.  
  
Laslæa's face suddenly melted into a mask of fury. I didn't know you were a mage! she raged, snapping her teeth menacingly as she spoke.  
  
Neither did I, Tila muttered, suddenly feeling extremely woosy. But it took only seconds for Laslæa to spring back into action, and she had her paws raised again, channeling streams of magic to her clenched fists.  
  
Taste my fury, weakling! she roared, releasing her paws and shooting the white-orb of magic at the small red Wocky.  
  
Quickly, she ducked down and put her hands over her head, feeling a rush of searing heat as the magical attack rushed over her head. She came back up and, not quite knowing what to do, held her right paw in the air and simply _felt_ the magic with her mind, willing it to her.  
  
And it came.  
  
She almost lost her concentration as the currents of magic struck her paw, coursing through her. Though it emenated great heat, Tila's paw felt cool, as if it had been submerged in water. She unclenched her fist, then, and let the magic fly at Laslæa.  
  
Though the blow was not very powerful, nor too well-aimed, Laslæa was too shocked to move even, and it hit her straight-on. Uttering a shrieking howl of pain, she fell back against the rocks. A small trickle of blood was running through the fur just below her ear.  
  
She's down, Tila! Get her, NOW!! Dane yelled.  
  
Concentrating with every fiber of her petite body, Tila raised both paws above her head and felt the threads and currents of magic rushing through the magical fabric of Neopia to center at her raised paws. So great was the power concentrated on her, her whole body was shaking. Trying to hold herself steadily, she faced Laslæa and just before she loosed the power around her, she slammed her paws downward.   
  
As if it had been beaten by a hammer, the bolt of white-blue magic shot at the silvery Lupe and struck her in the chest. Her entire body flashed for a moment with the blue light, then she collapsed, and all six of the pets were lost in the darkness.  
  
_to be continued..._  



End file.
